Play
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno and his little girl have a fun time while Tifa is out.


Play

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The first thing Reno was aware of was the soft kiss on his lips. Opening his eyes he saw his wife smiling down at him, her wine red orbs sparkling with love. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and she laid her head on his chest, her sable hair flowing down her back like a waterfall of night.

"Good morning Reno, sleep well?"

"Of course honey."

"Great, then you wouldn't mind doing this little favor for me…"

"What is it?" Reno asked, suspicion in his tone and hoping he didn't have to shop for any feminine hygiene products.

"Well Yuffie and I want to have a girl's night out so could you stay in tonight and watch Nami?"

"Alright I'll do it but don't be surprised if something's broken by the time you get home." Tifa chuckled at that and got up to use the shower. "Need company in there babe?" Tifa's response was to throw her bra at his face. Reno sighed and removed the undergarment from his face.

As the day moved on Reno was sitting in the kitchen with his daughter, helping her color. Tifa came in and kissed them both and then left with Yuffie, who was waiting outside. Nami looked up from her drawing with a devious smile on her face, one which she had inherited from her father, along with his red hair.

"Daddy let's play horsey." She said with a slight lisp. Reno knew he was in for a long night. Getting down on his hands and knees his daughter then jumped on his back and kicked him in the ribs. "Giddy up!"

"Nami we don't kick people- but Nami silenced him with another kick. Muttering to himself, the former Turk wandered around as best he could, making whinnies and other horse noises.

"I'm bored now, let's have a tea party!" Nami yelled right in Reno's ear. Reno cringed but waited until Nami had removed herself from his back. Standing up, he followed after his hyperactive little angel. Nami had set up her little tea party on her toy table and had arranged her stuffed animals around the edges. Her dark eyes gleamed when she saw her dad sitting across from her and she tossed him a huge pink bonnet and blue apron.

"I'm not wearing that Nami." Reno said. His daughter looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and started to sniffle. "Okay, okay I'll wear them." Reno then donned the silly clothes and thanked the Lord no one was around to see him.

"Would you like some tea Mrs. Rumplebottom?" Nami asked in her lisp.

"Why yes I would, thank you ever so much." Reno replied in his best fake British accent. After half an hour of fake tea, Nami decided to end the tea party and Reno started to remove the bonnet and apron.

"Daddy you have to wear the bonnet still, 'kay?" Nami said, giving her father the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

"Okay but don't let Aunt Yuffie know about it, alright?" Nami held up her pinky and Reno clasped it with his pinky. Just then, Nami's face turned green and Reno tried to get out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. Vomit spewed out from his daughter and covered his clothes. Once her bout of regurgitation was over, Nami was about to run off to play some more but Reno stopped her with his hands on her shoulders which thankfully, remained vomit free.

"Now I'm going to take a shower okay? So you watch some Spongebob and I'll be back to play in a jiffy, understand?" Nami nodded and ran off to the living room while Reno quickly went to the restroom and started showering.

Nami was quickly bored with the cartoon sponge's exploits and headed into the kitchen. Pulling open some cupboards, she then saw a huge bowl and some cake mix. Taking it out, she put the cake mix in the bowl and added milk, lots of water, and even more sugar. Opening the oven as best she could, Nami then set the bowl in and started pushing random buttons. After a few minutes smoke started rising from the oven door and Nami screamed for her father.

Reno had just finished soaping himself off and was about to reach for the shampoo when his daughter's cries reached his ears. Leaping out of the shower, he rushed downstairs and saw the disaster in the making. Quickly shutting off the oven, he opened the oven door and was covered in the goopy mixture his daughter had created. Standing up, Reno looked down at his daughter who was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry daddy; I just wanted to cook something…"

"It's okay Nami, but next time ask me or mommy for help okay?" Nami nodded and Reno picked up the mess as best he could. He then remembered his naked state and quickly ran to pull on some blue jeans. Returning to the kitchen, he finished picking the mess up and went out into the living room. Nami was sitting on the couch with the pink bonnet in her hands.

"Will you tell me a story daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah I will, what do you want to hear?" Reno asked.

"Can you tell me when you and Uncle Cloud saved the world?"

"Sure…" Reno said, sitting beside his daughter and placing the pink bonnet on his head. "It was a long time ago, before me and mommy found out we loved each other and some bad men kidnapped the children from Edge. Uncle Cloud went to save them but he got beat so the bad guys decided to take the kids to the city and hold them hostage. Luckily I was there and fought one of the bad men. We managed to hold them off until Uncle Cloud, Mommy, and Avalanche came. Eventually we beat them and a few weeks later, I realized I loved your mommy." By the time Reno was done with his story Nami was snuggled up to him, her little arms wrapped around his bare chest. Reno kissed her on the forehead and Nami tossed a little.

"Love you daddy…" She mumbled. Reno took a brown and white blanket on the couch and wrapped it around the both of them.

"Love you too Nami, love you too…" Sleep claimed him then and together father and daughter slipped away into their dreams, Reno holding Nami close.

Tifa and Yuffie entered the house about an hour later and saw them sleeping. Yuffie immediately took out her cell phone and started taking pictures but Tifa glared at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon Teef, you realize what kind of blackmail this is?" Yuffie whispered quietly.

"Grow up Yuffie. Thanks for a fun night and stop by for dinner sometime, alright?" Yuffie nodded and left. Tifa smiled at her slumbering family and giggled at Reno's bonnet wearing, half naked, food covered form but she sat down beside them. Nami and Reno blearily opened their eyes and smiled at her.

"Mommy are you going to take a nap with us too?" Nami asked her voice soft and lethargic.

"Of course I am." Reno then handed Nami to Tifa and the fighter placed her daughter in the middle of her husband and herself. Husband and wife then embraced each other and Reno quickly fell asleep once more with his head on his wife's shoulder, Nami following mere seconds later. Tifa kissed the two most important people in her life on the cheek and whispered three words before she joined them in slumber.

"I love you…"


End file.
